Mémoires
by AngelMiki
Summary: [Recueil d'OS] - Les souvenirs sont des choses que nous chérissons le plus au monde. Moi aussi ... si seulement je pouvais en avoir au moins un.
1. Mémoire 1 : Réveil

Hum hum ... Bonjour à tous !

Je vous retrouve sur un format de fanfic un peu spécial ! Elle restera une fanfic dite longue, mais elle sera sous forme de reccueil de one-shot. De ce fait, ça paraîtra un peu aléatoirement, selon l'avancé et l'inspiration du moment.

Je vous laisse donc découvrir ce premier chapitre de ma fanfic sur Guild Wars (le 1 ou le 2, je vous laisse le deviner ^^). Bonne lecture !

L'univers de Guild Wars appartient seulement à Anet, je ne fais que naviguer dans ces eaux avec mon personnage.

* * *

Les souvenirs d'une vie ancienne dansaient devant mes paupières encore fermées. Les souvenirs d'une vie peuplée à la fois de larmes et de rires, de combats et de fêtes. Et pourtant, chacun de ces souvenirs échappaient à mes mains tendues. Jamais je n'arrivai à les attraper. Dès que ma main les approchait, ils me glissaient entre les doigts, tels de l'eau que l'on voulait capturer à mains nues.

Quand j'ouvris les yeux pour la première fois, ce ne fut pas un haut plafond aux arcs ouvragés qui m'accueillit, comme je m'y attendais, mais une large frondaison. Des cosses énormes, d'un jaune chaud, se dessinaient dans mon champ de vision. De grandes feuilles argentées descendaient jusqu'à moi, voulant m'envelopper telle l'étreinte d'une mère.

Cependant, et malgré la douceur du lieu, la peur se nicha dans mon ventre et bloqua ma gorge. Je n'étais pas là où j'aurais dû me réveiller. Où était donc cette haute demeure aux arcs ouvragés ? Où étaient les rires que j'avais entendu avant de m'endormir ? Où étaient donc les paroles réconfortantes que l'on m'avait susurré avant que je ne m'assoupisse ?

-Jeune pousse ?

La voix, douce comme une sucrerie, me fit pousser un glapissement. Elle n'était pourtant pas inquiétante, mais elle n'était pas ce à quoi je m'attendais. Quand je vis la détentrice de cette voix douce, je me reculais précipitamment. L'apparition, bien qu'humanoïde, n'avait rien d'humaine. Sa peau avait la teinte des feuilles des chênes, ses yeux avaient la couleur des fraises de bois. Habillée d'une robe constituée de larges feuilles argentées, elle s'avançait vers moi avec un regard un peu inquiet.

Un grognement d'avertissement le fit détourner le regard de l'étrange inconnue. Une forme se leva du sol, doucement, à quatre pattes. La silhouette rappelait vaguement celle d'un chien élancé, bien que ses muscles laissaient deviner une souplesse dont été dotée les félins. Tout comme l'apparition, l'animal végétal n'avait pas un pelage fait de poils, que j'imaginais couleur terre, mais plutôt de feuilles petites et multiples dont la teinte rappelait celle des troncs des acacias.

Contrairement à ce que j'ai pu croire au départ, l'animal n'était pas tourné vers moi mais plutôt vers l'apparition.

-Née avec son familier ? Ce n'est pas commun, reprit l'étrangère avec sa voix sucrée.

Je ne lui prêtais cependant pas attention. Mon regard était rivé vers cet étrange animal qui me semblait aussi étranger que familier. Comme répondant à mon souhait non formulé, il se tourna vers moi avec une lenteur infinie, gardant toujours la femme à la voix douce dans son champ de vision.

Je fus frappée par la clarté de ses yeux. Ils n'étaient pas de la couleur de l'eau, ni du vent, ni de la nuit. Ils avaient l'éclat de l'or et la chaleur du soleil.

-Shim …

Ma voix me parut étrange à mes oreilles, plus proche du croassement que de la voix dont je me souvenais. Comme si cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas parlé. L'animal ne sembla pas s'en inquiéter. L'éclat dans ses yeux changea légèrement. Il devint plus doux. Quelque chose me poussait vers cet animal que je savais mien. Quelque chose qui était enfoui au fond de moi.

Je tendis les bras. Je me mis sur les genoux et avançai peu à peu. Bientôt mes bras se refermèrent autour du cou du chien. J'enfouis mon visage dans un pelage que je découvris extrêmement doux.

Sa présence m'était familière, tout comme ses yeux. Ils m'évoquaient une époque révolue qui avait disparu de mes souvenirs. Ils avaient une note de nostalgie qui me fit vibrer, rappelant des souvenirs que je n'aurais pas dû oublier mais pourtant, aucun ne me revinrent.

Sans que je m'en rende compte, des larmes finirent par couler.

Une porte s'ouvrit. Des rires résonnèrent à mes oreilles, des larmes, des cris, le fracas des armes.

La peur, la joie, la tristesse inondèrent mon cœur.

Mais j'étais incapable de comprendre quoi que ce soit. Bien que ces sensations étaient à moi, je le savais, les souvenirs qui y étaient rattachés m'étaient encore étrangers. C'était un paradoxe que je n'arrivais pas à résoudre.

-Il y a un problème ?

Une nouvelle voix résonna à mes oreilles, mais ce n'était plus dû à une quelconque hallucination d'une amnésique perdue. Cette voix-là était bien réelle. Mais une fois encore, cette voix grave fit écho dans mon esprit sans que je parvienne à mettre un nom et un visage dessus. Les deux voix étaient différentes et pourtant, leur timbre grave et chaud tendait à dire que les deux personnes, celle de mes souvenirs perdus et celle qui se tenait non loin de moi, avaient toutes deux de bonnes intentions.

-Je ne suis pas sûre, commença la voix sucrée.

-Dites-moi.

-Il semblerait que cette jeune pousse n'ait pas … de mémoire.

Cette affirmation me fit l'effet d'un couperet qui s'abaisse. Pas de mémoire. C'était à la fois terriblement vrai et totalement faux. J'avais des souvenirs, je le savais, je les sentais, ils étaient là, tout au fond de moi. Mais j'étais incapable de les atteindre, comme s'ils étaient retenus par une force dont je n'arrivais pas à trouver l'origine.

-Je vois.

Le timbre n'était pas aussi inquiétant que la situation le demandait. Au contraire, l'inconnu à la voix grave essayait de donner une tonalité rassurante, bien que cela ne fonctionne pas tout à fait.

-Je vais m'en occuper, merci Guérisseuse.

Alors qu'il ne restait plus que la seconde personne, je finis par lever mon visage du pelage de mon familier. Ce dernier resta collé à moi, me montrant son soutien dans cette situation plus qu'inconnue.

-Bonjour jeune pousse.

Je levais les yeux vers cet étranger qui était resté. Mes yeux rencontrèrent les siens. Ils étaient d'une teinte proche de la mienne, je le savais, dorée. Sa peau avait la couleur de la forêt. Même si une certaine noirceur semblait se dégager de lui, il semblait inoffensif et bienveillant.

-Viens jeune pousse.

Il me tendit la main, se penchant légèrement, pour m'aider à me relever. Je restais de longues minutes à l'observer, cherchant dans ma mémoire le souvenir de ces yeux dorés qui ne reflétaient que gentillesse et bonté. Ma gorge se serra. Il m'aida à me relever. Il me tendit une couverture qui était posée là, à disposition de ceux qui en avait besoin.

-Mon nom est Trahearne, je suis un Premier-Né. Quel est le tien ?

-Silma.

Et pourtant, je ne le connaissais pas avant de le prononcer. Et tout en le donnant, je vis plusieurs fantômes passer devant moi, m'appelant par ce nom qui était le mien. Mais pour aucun je ne parvins à saisir les traits et les noms. Pas même la dernière, une femme à la peau aussi claire que la lune. Mais elle s'échappa avant même que je ne puisse voir son visage.

-Silma ? Y a-t-il un problème ?

Je secouais la tête, incapable de donner une réponse. Lui-même devait la connaître. Je n'arrivais plus à me souvenir de quoi que ce soit, hormis par petite touche. Mes souvenirs me glissaient entre les doigts comme l'eau d'un torrent que l'on cherche à capturer à mains nues.

-De quoi te souviens-tu avant ton éveil ? Me demanda-t-il doucement.

-De m'être endormie dans une haute salle à la voûte ouvragée.

Il fronça les sourcils, embêté par une telle réponse. Mais je n'en avais aucune autre à fournir. Cette salle que j'avais vu … elle devait bien exister ! Je ne pouvais pas l'avoir imaginée ! Elle me paraissait tellement réelle qu'elle semblait presque se dessiner devant mes yeux.

-Viens, on va t'installer dans une maison tout en bas du Bosquet.

-Le Bosquet ?

-À la fois notre demeure et notre mère !

Le Premier-Né tendit la main devant lui, vers l'entrée de ce Bosquet. L'endroit était entièrement végétal. Aucune route n'était tracée dans les fourrées, les maisons étaient faites de branches, de cosses et de plantes grimpantes.

Au-dessus de cette petite cité se trouvait un arbre aux dimensions hors normes, bien plus haut que Rata Sum. Je m'arrêtais à cette constatation. Rata Sum ? Qu'était-ce ? Une vague architecture pyramidale me vint à l'esprit mais ne resta pas longtemps, me laissant dans le flou. Je serrai les dents à ce vague souvenir qui m'échappait à nouveau. Shim me poussa du museau, essayant d'être réconfortant.

J'emboîtai le pas de mon compagnon. Le souvenir disparut totalement et je pus m'émerveiller de la beauté du lieu et de sa sérénité. La magie qui régnait en ce lieu était emplie d'une quiétude qui apaisait peu à peu mes angoisses liées à mes souvenirs perdus, comme l'eau balayant doucement les obstacles devant elle.

-Par ici !

Je décrochai mon regard de cet endroit si paisible pour le reporter sur mon guide. Il m'attendait, en souriant doucement, près d'une graine de pissenlit géante. Sans m'en rendre compte, j'écarquillai les yeux, ce qui fit rire le Premier-Né.

Après être entrés dans cette graine, nous descendîmes entre les racines de l'arbre. La ville s'étendait sur trois autres étages. L'agitation était présente partout, mais une agitation remplie d'une espèce de douceur à l'image de la magie ambiante. Nous nous arrêtâmes au palier le plus bas.

-C'est là, me dit-il en montrant l'une des maisons végétales devant nous. C'était celle de l'un des premiers Sylvari.

-Sylvari ?

Trahearne me renvoya un sourire tranquille, compréhensif.

-C'est ce que nous sommes, nous, les êtres nés de l'Arbre Clair qui s'étend au dessus de nous.

Je hochai la tête. Il semblait comprendre le fait que je n'avais aucun souvenir et, pour cela, je lui en était reconnaissante.

-Bien, je vais te laisser t'installer. Je reviendrai demain. Je te guiderai jusqu'à Mère pour essayer d'éclaircir cette histoire.

Alors qu'il faisait quelques pas vers la sortie, je fus prise d'une étrange peur, une peur que j'avais déjà expérimenté autrefois. Je me retournai précipitamment et l'attrapai par le poignet. Il me rendit un regard interrogateur.

-Pouvez-vous rester un moment ?

L'écho revint, plus fort encore qu'avant, comme si ce souvenir n'était pas si éloigné.

-Bien sûr.

Ce soir là, quand je fermai les yeux, je vis Trahearne assis à côté d'un jeune homme aux allures fantomatiques. Ils avaient exactement le même regard doré, tout comme elle, bien qu'ils soient bien différents l'un de l'autre.

-Je serai là à ton réveil, entendis-je avant de m'assoupir définitivement.

GW

-Peux-tu rester un moment ?

La voix de la femme était faible, de même que sa poigne sur la manche du jeune homme. Ce dernier se tourna doucement avec un sourire rassurant. Il vint s'asseoir à côté de la couche de celle qui l'avait appelé.

-Bien sûr, dit-il d'une voix douce.

Depuis son arrivée dans les lointaines Cimefroides, cette femme l'avait pris sous son aile. Au milieu des batailles, elle essayait toujours de le couvrir. Il était aguerri au combat, mais elle en avait bien plus vu que lui, malgré leur faible différence d'âge et leurs origines communes. En était-il épris ? Il essayait de se persuader que non, mais il savait bien qu'il fuyait la vérité pour une seule et unique raison.

-Je serai là à votre réveil, dit-il tout doucement. Je serai toujours là à votre réveil …

Mais déjà elle ne l'entendait plus. Elle s'était endormie.

* * *

Et voilà, le chapitre 1 est terminé. J'espère qu'il vous aura plu ! Alors, vous avez deviné dans quel GW je navigue ?

J'espère vous retrouver dans les chapitres suivants (qui viendront quand Silma se montrera coopérative ! C'est pas toujours gagné). Je vous souhaite de joyeuses fêtes !

Bye bye, Sur ce ...

Angel.


	2. Mémoire 2 : Le Rêve

Hey bande de gens =D Comment ça se dit pas ? C'est grave ?

Brefouille, ce n'est pas bien important ! Je viens vous annoncer la sortie du second OS qui fait suite directement au précédent (même si pour le coup ça s'apparente plus à une fanfic aux chapitres suivis, mais c'est un détail ça !)

Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture, on se retrouve à la fin !

Réponse aux anonymes :

S.K : "Coucou S.K, mon réveillon était pas trop mal ! Et le tien ? Je suis contente que mon personnage te plaise ! J'ai une très grand affection pour elle, comme tu as dû déjà le remarquer dans "Corps et âme". Son histoire est un peu particulière comparée à ce qu'on peut trouver dans le fandom de GW, mais j'aime ça ^^ Et que serait une Silma sans son Trahearne hein !? J'aime ces deux perso, alors forcément, je me les garde ! Merci pour ta review, elle me fait très plaisir ! J'espère te revoir bientôt sur la suite ! Sur ce ..."

* * *

Son visage se fendit d'un sourire qui se voulait rassurant. Il tendit doucement la main et toucha l'épaule de la femme. Il la secoua légèrement en l'appelant :

-Dame Silma ? Il est temps de vous réveiller. Silma ?

GW

-Silma ? Il est temps de te réveiller !

Cet écho, toujours présent. J'ouvrai finalement les yeux. Comme je m'y attendais, un regard doré était rivé sur moi. Pendant un instant, je crus être rentrée. Ce garçon aux cheveux couleur terre et aux yeux ayant l'or du soleil, me regardait. Mais j'étais toujours incapable de lui donner un nom, son nom. Puis la vision se brouilla et la silhouette végétale du Premier-Né apparue devant mes yeux. Ces deux êtres, pourtant totalement dissociables, étaient incroyablement similaires. Peut-être était-ce dû à cet écho de ma mémoire perdue. Cependant, j'avais dû mal à distinguer les deux êtres hormis par leur apparence.

-L'Arbre-Mère t'a convoquée, il est temps d'y aller ! M'avertit Trahearne.

Je hochai la tête, non encore réveillée. Mon esprit s'égarait dans un passé que je ne pouvais encore atteindre. Les arches de cette haute salle me parvenaient encore, vestiges d'un songe lointain, de même que ce garçon qui était resté à mon chevet, exactement de la même manière que le Premier-Né.

J'emboîtai le pas de Trahearne, suivi par mon familier. Toute la nuit durant, il était resté allongé contre moi, essayant de me réconforter sur cette mémoire qui me fuyait. Mais pourtant, malgré sa présence, mes rêves avaient été peuplés de son absence. Pourquoi ? Je le savais, tout au fond de moi, que jamais je n'aurais autorisé qu'on m'enlève celui qui avait été, et devait être avec moi en toutes circonstances. Mais il n'avait pas été là, comme si je l'avais perdu … autrefois.

-Silma ? Est-ce que tout va bien ?

La voix de Trahearne perça la brume de mes pensées, m'ancrant à nouveau à la réalité. Perdue dans mes réflexions, je m'étais arrêtée au beau milieu du chemin.

-Oui … oui, ce n'est rien !

-Alors allons-y.

Il tendit une main devant lui, me montrant un sentier montant. Nous aurions pu remonter par la graine avec laquelle nous étions descendus la veille, mais il voulait que nous parcourions le chemin à pied.

Délaissant mes idées pour rester ancrée au présent, j'admirai l'architecture végétale du lieu. Cela avait un côté enchanteur, tout droit sorti de contes que l'on racontait aux plus jeunes pour les faire dormir. Les fleurs semblaient presque pousser sur notre passage, nous accueillant de leurs couleurs chatoyantes.

Nous ne tardâmes pas à arriver au premier palier de la ville, celui par lequel nous étions venus la veille. Et là, au milieu de la cité je vis une large marque bleue pailletée de blanc. Je ne l'avais pas remarquée le jour précédent, et pour cause nous avions pris la graine descendante tout de suite.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demandai-je à Trahearne en montrant la marque.

-La marque de l'Arbre-Clair. C'est ici qu'elle a été plantée, par Ronan et Ventari.

Ces noms me firent froncer les sourcils. Ronan, un humain dont la tristesse transpirait par tous ses pores, et Ventari, un centaure pacifique. Comment ? Comment savais-je cela ?

-Viens, m'intima le Premier-né.

Laissant derrière nous la marque et ces étranges échos, nous prîmes une graine ascendante pour arriver à l'étage le plus haut de la ville : la Chambre d'Omphalos.

La magie faisait presque vibrer l'air autour de nous. Tout comme la veille, je la sentais calme et reposante, comme le clapotis de l'eau, les gazouillis de jeunes oiseaux, le ronronnement du félin de mes souvenirs. Je serais bien restée là pendant des heures à me repaître du calme ambiant.

-Bienvenue mes enfants.

La voix profonde et douce comme la soie résonna autour de nous. Une Sylvari était tournée vers nous, un sourire bienveillant étirait ses lèvres légèrement rosées. Sa peau avait la couleur de l'herbe tendre et ses yeux étaient de la couleur de l'or blanc. Elle portait une longue robe faite des feuilles de l'arbre sous lequel nous nous tenions. Ses cheveux blancs étaient remontés en un chignon complexe. Ses mains étaient à peine levées plus haut que la taille et tendues légèrement vers nous, nous invitant à venir plus près.

Près d'elle, je distinguai une seconde personne. Bien que la peau avait le toucher proche de celui de l'écorce d'un arbre, elle était aussi pâle et rosée que celle des Humains. Ses yeux étaient rouges, comme le soleil couchant et ses cheveux n'étaient pas semblables à ceux des Sylvaris que j'avais croisé, mais plutôt à ceux des peuplades humanoïdes. Elle semblait presque plus proche de ces derniers que l'espèce végétale que je venais de rencontrer. Malgré le sourire avenant qu'elle affichait, l'inconnue se tenait droite, inflexible, comme le chêne. Elle portait une côte de maille et une épée reposait à son côté. Une guerrière.

-Approchez, nous appela la Sylvari blanche. Ne fais pas à attention à Aphilde mon enfant. Elle est intimidante mais pas méchante.

Un air choqué et outré se dessina sur les traits de la seconde Sylvari, faisant sourire celle que j'identifiais comme la Mère et Trahearne.

-Mère, s'indigna la-dite Aphilde.

Un rire cristallin, semblable au clapotis d'un ruisseau, sortit de la bouche de la Mère. Aphilde décroisa ses mains, qui étaient dans son dos dans une position de repos militaire, pour les croiser sous sa poitrine d'un air boudeur.

L'Arbre-Clair reprit un air un peu plus sérieux en se détournant d'Aphilde.

-Mon enfant, me dit-elle, j'ai appris que ton Rêve s'était brouillé …

-Qu'est-ce que ce Rêve ?

Instinctivement et sans jamais en avoir eu connaissance, je me doutais que ce Rêve n'était pas quelque chose d'anodin au sein de cette peuplade. Et le visage grave qu'ils tournèrent tous vers moi confirma ce fait.

-Aucune connaissance, murmura la guerrière.

-Comme les Premiers-Nés à leur naissance, compléta Trahearne.

La Sylvari blanche ne dit rien. D'après ce que je pouvais constater, mon cas était relativement unique dans ce domaine.

Shim se pressa contre mes jambes, rassurant. Nous savions que ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai. J'avais des connaissances, elles étaient seulement perdues dans un brouillard opaque.

-Peut-être pourrais-je l'emmener à Amaranda. Elle nous a aidés pour le Rêve de Malyck. Peut-être comprendra-t-elle celui de Silma !

La Mère hocha la tête, considérant l'option. Elle finit par donner son accord. Avant de nous congédier, elle s'approcha de moi et posa son front contre le mien.

La scène se brouilla un instant pour faire place à une autre. Une femme d'une trentaine d'années, aux cheveux blancs, se penchait vers moi. Avant que je puisse saisir ce souvenir, il s'envola, laissant place à la Mère et la Chambre d'Omphalos.

-Le Rêve est présent en toi, dit-elle doucement. Il n'est pas comme celui de mes autres enfants, mais il est puissant. Ton destin est important et tu iras à sa rencontre. Allez à présent.

Alors que j'allais monter dans la graine pour descendre au palier inférieur, mon regard fut attiré par l'éclat d'une tablette en pierre. Elle était gravée et retenue par des lianes, la mettant à hauteur pour que tous puissent la lire. Elle ne m'était pas inconnue.

-Silma ? M'appela le Premier-Né.

-Qu'est-ce … ? demandai-je en montrant la tablette.

-Les préceptes de Ventari. Ce sont ces préceptes qui nous guident dans chacun de nos pas.

Ventari. Ce nom résonna encore en moi. Sans m'y attarder plus avant, je montai dans la graine, Shim à mes côtés. L'image d'un centaure blond passa dans mon champ de vision un bref instant. Ventari.

Le chemin vers Amaranda fut relativement rapide. On ne prit pas plus d'une heure pour rejoindre son campement.

-Amaranda ! Appela Trahearne en arrivant à proximité.

-J'espère que cette fois votre visite n'amènera pas la Cour des Cauchemars à ma porte, Premier-Né ! Gronda une Sylvari assise par terre, devant un feu de camp.

-Je l'espère également.

-Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ?

La voix d'Amaranda claquait comme le vent. Elle était cinglante, malgré son visage au premier abord avenant. Ses yeux noirs étaient légèrement glacés. Elle n'était pas particulièrement heureuse de notre visite. Peut-être était-ce dû à celle de la Cour des Cauchemars … bien que je ne comprenais pas de quoi il s'agissait.

-Cette jeune pousse n'a pas accès à son Rêve …

-Vient-elle au moins de l'Arbre-Clair ?

-Oui, elle s'est réveillée à l'entrée du Bosquet.

-Très bien, viens ici jeune pousse.

Je m'approchai d'elle, incertaine. Elle me fit asseoir en face d'elle. Elle ne donna aucune instruction, se contentant de me regarder dans les yeux. C'est là que s'ouvrirent les portes …

Ma vision se brouilla à nouveau, comme les fois précédentes. Plusieurs personnes passèrent devant mes yeux, cette femme aux cheveux blancs avant l'air doux d'une fleur, cette autre femme aux cheveux bleus qui m'appelait, le centaure blond, des uniformes parfois sombres, parfois chatoyants, des plaines herbeuses et d'autres en feu, une cité, des montagnes, un désert, une haute salle avec des arches. Mais quelque chose s'ancra plus sûrement à sa rétine. Une créature faite de rocs sombres et de feu. Ses yeux me regardaient d'un air mauvais, plus dur encore que la montagne.

-Non !

Je hoquetai et me reculai précipitamment, me tenant le flanc gauche comme si j'avais été blessée. La créature resta dans mon champ de vision longtemps. Cette chose me terrifiait au plus au point sans que j'en comprenne réellement la raison. Elle me faisait peur. Presque aussi haute qu'un mont, elle m'écrasait par sa présence.

Shim ! Comme cette nuit, son absence me remplit d'un froid que je n'arrivais pas à chasser.

Quelque chose se colla à moi. Mon regard croisa celui doré de l'animal. Shim. Comme la veille, mes bras l'entourèrent. Mes larmes se mirent à couler. Il était vivant et moi aussi. Tout cela n'était qu'une vision venue d'un cauchemar lointain, ce n'était rien.

Mes oreilles bourdonnaient. J'avais dû mal à comprendre ce qu'il se disait autour de moi. Je fis cependant l'effort de me concentrer sur la conversation qui se tenait dans mon dos.

-Le Rêve est ancré en elle, bien plus puissant que chez n'importe qui. Des connaissances sont là, enfouies profondément. Elle en a bien plus que quiconque, qu'aucun d'entre nous, de seconde ou troisième génération. Elle est étrange, mais son destin est certain. La dernière chose que j'ai vu est l'image d'un dragon. Peut-être est-ce sa Grand Chasse, tout comme celle de Caithe.

D'autres mots furent échangés mais je ne les suivis pas. Quelques temps plus tard, nous étions de retour au Bosquet. Trahearne me ramena dans la maison que j'occupais et je le remerciai. J'étais toujours terrifiée, mais non de la même manière que la veille. Peut-être était-ce pour cela que j'avais besoin de rester seule.

Un dragon. D'après Amaranda, c'était la créature venue des cauchemars. Ce n'était pas impossible. Mais pourquoi cette image me semblait si réelle ? Comme si je l'avais bel et bien vu ?

Ce soir-là, je m'endormis. Contrairement à ce que je pensais, mes songes ne furent pas peuplés de cette créature terrifiante, faite de rocs et de flammes.

GW

Une femme blonde poussa un soupir et s'assit en s'adossant au flanc d'un centaure.

-Peut-être devriez-vous apprendre le respect ! Grogna le centaure.

-Ventari, ne soyez pas rabat-joie ! La guerre vient de finir !

-Cela n'a rien à voir !

Cependant, il ne se dégagea pas. Il connaissait cette jeune femme depuis quelques mois, et bien qu'elle était taciturne, elle avait accompli de grandes choses, elle qui venait de cette cité en ruines de l'Est.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Demanda-t-elle en regardant par dessus son épaule.

-Je grave quelques préceptes.

-C'est Ronan qui vous les a inspirés ?

Le centaure sourit. Ronan. Il aimait bien cet humain. Après le massacre de sa famille, il s'était juré de ne jamais reprendre les armes. Il était un homme de parole, jamais plus il n'avait repris son épée, pas même pour se défendre.

-Oui, en partie.

-Vous allez rester longtemps ici ?

-Je vais veiller sur cette graine que Ronan a planté. Peut-être en sortira-t-il quelque chose d'intéressant. Et vous ?

-Je vais repartir à l'Arche, annoncer la défaite du Blanc Manteau. Ventari ? Dites-moi un de vos préceptes avant que je parte.

-Très bien. ''Chaque chose a le droit de grandir ! La fleur est la sœur du chiendent''.

La femme bougonna. Depuis son arrivée en Kryte, sa haine s'était quelque peu calmée. Peut-être ce précepte s'ancrera dans son esprit jusqu'à lui faire oublier cette haine qui empoignait toujours son cœur.

-J'y réfléchirai, finit-elle par concéder.

-C'est l'esprit jeune dame. Allez-y, vous êtes attendue !

Le centaure pointa une direction à la demoiselle. Une jeune femme aux cheveux bleus se tenait un peu plus loin, attendant que sa compère la rejoigne.

-Au revoir Ventari !

-Au revoir ...

* * *

Et voilà, c'est fini pour la mémoire 2 ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plus !

Silma est toujours perdue et risque de le rester pendant encore un bon moment ! La mémoire 3 est en court d'écriture ! Elle arrivera dès qu'elle sera terminée et corrigée.

Merci pour votre lecture ! A bientôt.

Sur ce ...

Angel.


	3. Mémoire 3 : Le Prieuré

Bonjour/Bonsoir/Autre ?

Comment ça cela fait des lustres que l'on ne m'a pas vu ? Je ne vous permet pas ! Et ... vous avez totalement raison je l'avoue. Mais bon, entre le boulot et les vacances, c'est dur d'écrire finalement (et pourtant, on pense que les vacances permettent d'écrire ! Mais en fait noooon ! Il faisait trop chaud pour ça !)

Bon, je vais vous laisser avec ma chère Silma ! J'espère qu'elle vous a manqué !

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

-Il travaille pour le Prieuré …

-Je ne travaille pas pour le Prieuré ! Je les aide à l'occasion, point !

Ce jour-là, Trahearne m'avait emmenée voir un autre Sylvari. Il faisait parti des cadets, les Sylvaris de seconde génération. Il était un ingénieur. D'après ce que m'avait expliqué le Premier-Né, il était versé dans la science.

Le nom de ce Sylvari était Antarès. C'était un être taciturne et solitaire. Apparemment, il n'était pas comme ça autrefois. Avec une Sylvari du nom de Ceara, ils étaient inséparables, jusqu'à qu'elle s'en aille. Depuis lors, Antarès s'était renfermé.

-Je veux seulement que tu aides cette jeune pousse à prendre connaissance de ce monde.

-Le Rêve sert à ça je vous rappelle, Premier-Né.

-C'est un cas un peu spécial.

Antarès arrêta de s'activer sur son établi et se tourna vers nous. Il releva ses lunettes qui lui donnaient des yeux de mouche surdimensionnés. L'image me fit sourire. Je dus me contenir pour ne pas éclater de rire. Il me détailla un moment de ses yeux couleur terre puis se passa une main dans les feuilles rousses qui lui servaient de cheveux.

-Vous avez des contacts chez le Prieuré il me semble … Maréchal.

Trahearne prit un air gêné. Maréchal ? Il était un haut gradé ? Mais de quelle armée ? Celle des Sylvaris ?

-Ça n'a rien à voir avec le Pacte.

Antarès finit par soupirer de lassitude.

-En fait, vous voulez me confier la pousse parce que vous allez bientôt repartir.

Le silence se fit dans la pièce. Un silence lourd de sens. Le Premier-Né ne tarderait pas à partir. Je lui jetai un regard en coin. L'espace d'une seconde, la silhouette de Trahearne laissa place à celle de l'homme qui venait parfois hanter mes songes. Je discernai parfaitement ses traits tristes, comme si c'était moi qui m'en allais pour une quête dangereuse. Puis la vision s'effaça à nouveau.

-Je devais y aller demain de toute manière, je la prendrais avec moi.

-Merci Antarès.

Mais déjà Antarès s'était retourné vers son établi et ne faisait plus attention à nous. Nous prîmes congés.

-Qu'est-ce que le Pacte ? Demandais-je alors.

-Une coalition entre les trois Ordres de la Tyrie : Les Veilleurs, l'Ordre des Soupirs et le Prieuré de Durmand.

Durmand ? Ce nom ne m'était pas étranger. Mais comme toujours, j'étais incapable de savoir pourquoi ce nom me parlait, ni de qui il s'agissait.

-Les Ordres avaient besoin d'une personne neutre pour les lier et les diriger. Je fus plus ou moins désigné dans cette tâche.

Je hochai la tête. C'était une sage décision. Si l'un des membres des Ordres était devenu le chef de cette coalition, il y avait de fortes chances que l'un soit valorisé au détriment des deux autres.

-Ma seconde, la Commandante, est cependant membre de l'Ordre des Soupirs.

-Est-ce vrai ? Demandai-je.

-Pardon ?

-Vous allez vous en aller ?

Trahearne soupira avant de me répondre :

-Sais-tu ce qu'est la Grand Chasse ?

Mon air perdu lui répondit immédiatement. Quand bien même, il savait parfaitement que je n'avais pas la réponse à cette question. Il sourit un bref instant avant de reprendre :

-Certains d'entre nous naissons avec une grand quête à accomplir, c'est ce qu'on appelle la Grand Chasse. Nous ne sommes pas nombreux à en avoir une, la plupart d'entre nous qui naissons avec elle, sommes des Premiers-Nés. Et bien que tu n'en sois pas une, tu es née avec une Grand Chasse pour destinée. Amaranda t'a vu combattre un dragon …

L'image fugace de cet être fait de rocs et de flammes me fit frissonner.

-C'est ta Grand Chasse, reprit-il. La mienne est de purifier une terre, de purifier Orr.

Orr ? Je fronçai les sourcils.

-Mais … Orr n'est-elle pas sous les eaux ? Demandai-je.

Je ne savais même pas pourquoi je disais cela. Mais j'avais la certitude que cette partie du monde, que je ne connaissais pas, avait été engloutie.

Puis je vis Trahearne sourire. Ce simple sourire me percuta, me rappelant une chose que je n'aurais pas dû oublier. Ce sourire qui indiquait qu'il savait quelque chose que moi-même je ne savais pas, bien que cela ne soit pas bien difficile. C'était ce même sourire que j'arborais autrefois en discutant avec ce jeune homme qui m'avait veillée avant que je ne m'endorme. C'est là que je compris, le Premier-Né connaissait l'étendue de mes connaissances anciennes.

-Orr est remontée il y a de cela cent six ans, propulsée à la surface par le réveil de Zhaïtan, un des dragons ancestraux.

À chaque fois que le terme de dragon était mentionné, cette étrange créature qui m'avait fait tellement peur se matérialisait dans mon champ de vision. Et à chaque fois, j'en frissonnais.

* * *

-Nous passerons par l'Arche, ce sera beaucoup plus rapide. Ne me quitte pas d'une semelle, j'ai pas envie de te chercher dans toute la cité !

Je hochai la tête. Ce matin-là, j'avais rendez-vous avec Antarès au premier étage du Bosquet, devant un grand anneau de métal dont le centre était rosé. Cette structure me semblait familière, comme si je l'avais déjà croisée auparavant. Je serrai les dents, frustrée par ma propre méconnaissance.

-Ceci est un portail Asura, me dit mon aîné.

Asura ? Une petite créature au teint grisâtre, aux yeux globuleux et aux dents pointues et acérées passa fugacement dans ma mémoire, me faisant frissonner.

Antarès me pria de me presser. Sous son regard un peu blasé, je passais l'anneau de métal, Shim toujours à mes côtés.

À peine arrivée de l'autre côté je me mis à frissonner. Le Bosquet était bien plus humide, étant dans une jungle. L'Arche avait un climat bien plus sec. Le bruit de l'eau me fit tourner la tête. J'étais arrivée sur une plate-forme surplombant la mer. Une vague s'écrasa sur les rochers en dessous de moi, envoyant une gerbe d'écume.

-Jeune pousse !

Je me tournai vers Antarès, rappelée à l'ordre. À peine avions-nous quitté la place qui contenait quatre autres portails, que je m'arrêtais, fascinée par la statue face à moi.

L'esplanade était totalement pavée de pierre. En son centre s'élevait la statue d'un lion bondissant depuis une demi-sphère représentant la carte du monde.

-Un lion, ne pus-je m'empêcher de murmurer.

-Hein ? Ah oui, c'est l'emblème de la ville. Viens, le voyage jusqu'au Prieuré est encore un peu long.

Antarès dut presque me tirer par le poignet pour que je me détourne de cette statue qui faisait écho en moi.

Bien que ces pierres aux tons jaune m'étaient familières, un étrange assemblage de navires constituées la majorité de la ville. Nous traversâmes plusieurs carcasses de bateaux, servant à présent d'habitations ou de routes. Bientôt nous arrivâmes devant une falaise où un trou semblait tout aspirer. Sans expliquer ma terreur, je ne voulais pas entrer là.

-Ce passage mène au Prieuré. Il faudra un peu plus d'une heure pour le traverser. Ce tunnel a été creusé par les Asuras, sous les montagnes. C'est le chemin le plus court pour atteindre notre destination.

-Non …

-Je comprends ta peur. Moi aussi j'ai eu dû mal à traverser la première fois. Mais on s'habitue ensuite.

-Non, répétai-je.

Un frisson me parcourut. J'avais la désagréable impression que le tunnel n'attendait que le moment où j'allais m'engager pour s'effondrer autour de moi. Comme cette fois-là, où un homme nous avait protégés en détruisant le passage de glace autour de lui. Lui ? Un homme ? Protégé ?

Je serrai les poings, presque les larmes aux yeux. Je détestais ça. Je détestais ne pas savoir, avoir oublié. J'avais l'impression d'être une étrangère pour moi-même. C'est ce que je haïssais le plus.

-Prends ça, tu vas avoir froid en sortant de là sinon, me dit Antarès.

Il posa une cape sur mes épaules, me forçant ainsi à me recentrer sur le moment présent. Shim était en train de gémir doucement à mes côtés, semblant comprendre ce que je traversais.

Après un nouveau temps d'hésitation, je m'engageai dans le tunnel, précédée par Antarès. Malgré qu'il soit toujours très distant, sa présence avait tendance à m'apaiser, comme s'il savait un peu par quoi je passais.

* * *

Comme me l'avait annoncé mon compagnon, il fallut une bonne heure avant d'arriver à l'autre bout du tunnel. Au fur et à mesure de notre progression, l'air se rafraîchissait doucement. Quand nous sortîmes du tunnel, il faisait froid. Et ce froid se caractérisa sous la forme de neige, de la neige à perte de vue, alors qu'une heure plus tôt, nous quittions une ville au climat relativement tempéré. Je resserrai alors la cape autour de moi, essayant de garder la chaleur qu'elle avait accumulé un petit temps auparavant.

-C'est ça le Prieuré.

Antarès me pointa une falaise à notre gauche. Derrière la neige, en plissant les yeux, je parvins à voir une petite structure. Quelques colonnes en pierres noires étaient visibles, mais rien de plus.

Après quelques minutes de marche, relativement pénible à cause de la neige qui s'enfonçait un peu sous notre poids, nous arrivâmes au pied d'escaliers que je n'avais même pas vu. Les marches en pierre, taillées presque à flanc de montagne, étaient rendues glissantes à cause de la neige et de la glace qui les recouvraient.

Il fallut une bonne heure pour monter ces maudites marches. Je n'avais plus compté le nombre de fois où j'avais glissé. J'arrivai donc en haut, le souffle aussi court que le temps de sobriété d'un ivrogne.

Mon compagnon, s'il était essoufflé, ne le montra pas. Il attendit patiemment que je me remette de la montée avant de se diriger plus avant vers les colonnes que j'avais vu d'en bas.

Les colonnes supportaient un large auvent, taillé lui-même dans la roche. Le froid fut chassé quand nous arrivâmes sous cette avancée.

Sans prêter attention aux personnes présentes, Antarès s'engagea sur un plan incliné à notre gauche qui s'enfonçait dans les entrailles de la montagne. De nombreuses personnes, habillées de bleu, circulaient, se rassemblaient pour discuter, cherchaient un livre sur des étagères, … Notre descente déboucha sur une large pièce circulaire, haute de plusieurs mètres. Une immense colonne de lumière partait du sol, au centre, pour rejoindre le plafond et plusieurs tablettes de pierre gravitaient autour, comme les papillons autour d'une lumière.

-Silma !

Le ton était calme, sans aucune pointe d'exaspération, alors que j'avais dû rester de longues minutes devant ce spectacle envoûtant.

Je me détournais donc de la colonne de lumière pour rejoindre mon aîné qui m'attendait devant une grille ouverte. De nouveaux escaliers étaient là, s'enfonçant plus encore dans la terre.

Le premier sous-sol, et les suivants si mes suppositions étaient bonnes, était construit de manière concentrique au-dessous de la grande colonne de lumière. Des salles fermées étaient présentes au centre et d'autres l'étaient en périphérie.

Nous avançâmes quelques minutes avant qu'Antarès ne s'arrête et toque à l'une des portes de la périphérie.

-Attends-moi ici, me demanda-t-il bien que son ton n'autorisait aucune réplique.

Mon compagnon entra quand une voix rocailleuse nous parvint. Je fronçai les sourcils. Comme bien trop de choses ces derniers temps, cette voix me semblait terriblement familière, comme si je l'avais entendu pendant des jours, des semaines, des mois ou des années. Mais encore une fois, il m'était impossible de m'en souvenir.

-C'est bon, me dit Antarès en revenant.

-Qu'est-ce qui est bon ?

-Ton autorisation d'étudier ici alors que tu ne fais pas partie du Prieuré.

Je hochai lentement la tête. C'était logique, cet endroit devait être normalement réservé à ses employés.

-Tu vas étudier avec quelques novices, bien que certains d'entre eux ne soient pas du Prieuré …

Je suivais mon guide sans rien dire, Shim à mes côtés. On rejoignit une des salles centrales, une salle de cours d'après la présence de nombreuses tables et d'un tableau.

L'espace d'un instant, je me vis assise, somnolente. Une femme blonde aux yeux bleus se tenait devant moi, l'air sévère les mains sur les hanches, habillée d'une robe bleu ciel. Cynn …

Je portai une main à mon front, prise d'un mal de tête fulgurant. Après quelques secondes, il se dissipa.

-Silma, m'appela le Sylvari.

Je levai des yeux presque fiévreux vers lui. Bien que ma tête n'était plus douloureuse, j'avais encore l'impression que mon crâne pulsait.

-C'est ici, m'indiqua Antarès en entrant dans une salle.

Je le suivis à petits pas, rendue méfiante par mes souvenirs fuyants. J'avais peur de rentrer dans une salle de classe, comme si cela allait déclencher quelque chose en moi. Mais n'était-ce pas le but de ma présence ?

Quatre personnes étaient réunies autour de quelques tables rassemblées. Trois d'entre eux avaient le même âge, la dernière était un peu plus jeune.

Deux étaient jumeaux. Ils avaient des cheveux bruns et leurs traits étaient particulièrement similaires, presque identiques, bien que l'un soit un garçon et l'autre une fille. Ils avaient tous les deux des yeux bleus, presque noirs.

Les deux dernières devaient être sœurs également. Toutes deux avaient des cheveux noirs comme la nuit. La plus âgée tourna son regard délavé vers nous, alors que la seconde avait des yeux vairons, un rouge et un couleur terre.

-Tiens, dit Antarès en tendant une paire de lunettes à la brune au regard délavé. Tu devrais mieux y voir avec ça.

-Merci, sourit-elle.

Alors qu'elle levait un peu la tête vers lui, je vis des traces blanches dans son cou, comme des tatouages.

-Voici les jumeaux Illusionistae, dite Illu, et son frère Yoru. Et voici Anaria, l'aînée, et Tania, la cadette. Je vous présente Silma, une nouvelle née. Je vous la laisse, elle a plein de choses à connaître.

Sans plus de cérémonie, Antarès parti, me laissant seule avec les jeunes gens. J'étais mal à l'aise. Je sentis Shim se presser contre mes jambes en signe de réconfort et d'encouragement.

-Ne sois pas timide ! Me sourit Anaria qui avait chaussé ses lunettes. Viens t'asseoir avec nous, on mord pas.

-Nous non, toi par contre je suis pas sûr ! Marmonna le garçon. Aïe ! Mais ça va pas non ?

Il se frotta le tibia, qu'avait frappé la première.

-Yoru, tu devrais savoir qu'il ne faut jamais provoquer quelqu'un possédant du sang de Norn.

Norn ? D'immenses hommes des montagnes. Je secouais la tête pour chasser une grande femme blonde, au regard un peu méprisant, de mon esprit.

-Il ne faut pas les écouter. Ils ont l'air de se battre tout le temps, mais ils s'entendent comme larrons en foire. Viens avec nous, me sourit Illusionistae. Alors dis-moi, que dois-tu apprendre ?

J'hésitai à répondre. Dire que je n'avais aucune connaissances avait un côté honteux. Surtout que … surtout que je sentais que mon savoir n'était pas si loin, juste à portée du doigt. Il me suffisait juste de m'en rappeler, juste me souvenir …

-Ce n'est pas grave. Il faut bien commencé quelque part. Nous sommes au Prieuré de Durmand. Connais-tu Durmand ? Poursuivit Illu en constatant mon silence.

Durmand. Ce nom résonna en moi puissamment …

GW

-Vous voulez que j'écrive un livre ?

-Non pas un livre, un journal !

La jeune femme blonde pencha la tête sur le côté, sceptique, en tenant un livre à la couverture de cuir rouge.

-Ouais … un livre quoi !

Le vieil homme face à elle fronça ses sourcils gris broussailleux et mit les mains sur les hanches.

-Jeune fille. Vous ne le sentez peut-être pas, mais nous sommes en période de troubles ! Ce journal peut servir pour les générations futures, dire ce qu'il s'est réellement passé.

-Et pourquoi moi ?

Le journal glissa subitement des mains de la femme.

-Ne vous en faites pas Durmand, je veillerai à ce qu'elle le fasse !

-Merci infiniment ma dame.

La blonde ouvrit grands les yeux, son regard se tournant tour à tour vers sa compagne et vers le vieil homme.

-Et pourquoi … a droit à un ''ma dame'' et moi à ''jeune fille'' ?

La compagne de la blonde, une jeune femme de son âge aux cheveux bleutés, sourit et s'éloigna, son amie dans son sillage.

-Attends-moi ...

* * *

Finalement, heureusement que je n'ai pas décidé de mettre une publication régulière sur _Mémoires_ , sinon je me serai parjurée depuis un moment !

Bref, j'espère que ce retour vous a plu ! Je vous fais pas dire à quel point écrire m'a manqué ! J'espère reprendre un peu cela !

Merci d'avoir lu et j'espère vous retrouver pour la suite ! Merci encore.

Sur ce ...

Angel.


End file.
